


Purple is the New Red

by skelereaper13



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Blushing, Crazy, Drugs, Evil Plans, F/M, Kidnapping, Major Character(s), Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Pokemon Battle, Pre-Delta Episode, Rescue Missions, Team Aqua - Freeform, Team Magma - Freeform, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelereaper13/pseuds/skelereaper13
Summary: Courtney is bored. Doing the same things over and over doesn't appeal to her anymore. Until she meets an interesting boy. She doesn't just like him, she needs him. And nothing will stop her from having what she wants. Even if she has to kill her own collegues.Kind of a crackfic. Some characters are kinda ooc





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Omega Ruby when I came up with this fic.

Team Magma Admin Courtney sat in the rolling chair in her room, watching the clock tick. Being one of the co-leaders of an secret organization of criminal extremists had its ups and downs. She sighed as she was plunged in the ever surging tides of boredom. After the failed mission at Southern Island, Leader Maxie had told her to wait until further instructions. Well, if there were further instructions. When one of his subordinates would come back with bad news, he would not take to it kindly. She knew that.

Courtney thought back to those times that she was actually excited for a change, but those experiences were very uncommon. She cursed herself for underestimating her opponent on the island where the key to unlimited power was located. That boy. Their battle was an interesting one. As opposed to beating other weak trainers, she was actually defeated for a change. Not that she cared.

That battle was not just interesting, it was exciting. She smiled as she remembered feeling a profound feeling of euphoria as her Pokemon were trampled by the young trainer. It was a beautiful feeling, and she wished she could experience it again. Courtney just wanted to...analyze him, to know how she could feel that thick, rich feeling of happiness just by being in his presence.

She bit her lip. "Now, now....wouldn't want to get messy now..." She muttered in her robotic voice.

She turned on her computer. The admin knew some people from out of the region, and they knew how to do what she wanted. Steal a valuable artifact...assassinate a historical figure...find someone's personal identity and information. A man by the name of H was her ticket to finding her mystery combatant. "Don't get too excited...yet..." She had some Magma spies take pictures of the boy. It wouldn't take long until she found a perfect still image that displayed her target. Finally, she found one, with his lighthearted smile and determined gaze.

She wouldn't admit it, but sometimes had some dreams about her mystery trainer. That look was just...dominant to her. "Soon....we'll meet..."

A few hours later, she had a reply from H:

" _Re: Mystery Trainer_

_Hey, I have some answers to your questions about your 'mystery trainer'. I hack the server of the Hoenn Trainer Department, and I found him. I copied the whole folder and pasted it on the attachment below._ "

She downloaded the attachment on the email and ran the pdf on another program on the computer. Courtney glanced through the information. Name, gender, age, the works. He was indeed a trainer, and just moved to Littleroot Town a month ago. "Brendan...what a nice name...I hope we meet again." She checked his Pokemon. He had a Swampert, Machamp, Alakazam, Shiftry, Dusknoir, and a Latios (to her dismay). He was 18, a very close age to her. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she discovered his interests. As Courtney neared the end of the page, a link appeared.

Trainer Tracking System.

She was astonished. She knew that their government was lax in security, but she didn't know they were this stupid. Who the hell would install a tracking device on a trainer? Although, she found out that the tracking devices were on their PokeNavs. They were a strictly guarded method in order for parents to find out where their trainers were. She messaged H back.

" _Re: Trainer Tracking System_

_Hi, H here. I hacked the system in order to find your trainer. I posted a link on here, and every thirty seconds, the radar will update with the exact coordinates of the trainer. Best of luck._ "

It appeared that Brendan was at Lilycove City. He headed for the waters, calling his Swampert for assistance. He was heading north. She pressed a hand to her mouth. "Brendan...he's heading...towards the base..." Not long after her realization, she heard the sound of Pokemon. Battling Pokemon. This was bad, a trainer had infiltrated their base. She wondered if Leader Maxie had known. Soon, her worries were extinguished with a transmission on her computer.

"Courtney. Are you there?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Some of my underlings at the surveillance room reported of a break-in at the entrance. I want you to dispatch the target immediately before he knows too much."

"...Roger that...."

She stood in her room for a moment. She was going to meet her nemesis once again, and she could once again feel that jittery excitement inside her, the butterflies in her stomach. She strode outside, and finally, she met with her nemesis at the dock station. He looked around, seemingly lost. She smiled warmly and uttered a "greetings" before the battle-hardened trainer turned to face her.

"It's you." He said.

"Brendan....that's your name...right?"

"How do you know that?"

"I know lots of things about you...." Her cheeks were flushed as she giggled.

He stared into her purple eyes. "Look, I don't want any trouble." Swampert growled with fierceness in his tone. "We just want the submarine back. Nothing more. Nothing less."

She smirked. "Why Brendan....didn't I say that in Southern Island...when you ignored my desire...my desire for the mega stone....you really hurt my feelings...now you don't get to have it...an eye for an eye, am I right?"

She saw moving in his belt. Probably Latios's Pokeball, she presumed. "That was different. You were trying to steal it, I'm just trying to take back what you stole. There's a big difference."

"Remember...you. Target lock...completed. Commencing...experiment. You. Forever. Aha..."

"Swampert, are you ready?" Swampert responded with a mighty roar.

"You know...I knew you would come...Too bad, though...It's all over now...The submarine has been upgraded...Look....At that drill....With that...even the seal on the Seafloor Cavern is in for a walloping!...There's still more...work for me to do. ...I must...stop you...Until they hide the sub...But...Now...I just...want to...With you...I want to...engage...you..." Her hand revealed a Pokeball. "I want to...analyze..."

She giggled as she threw the Pokeball, revealing a dark violet Crobat. The euphoric feeling returned as she initiated her first move. "Crobat, use Hypnosis..." Brendan watched as his Swampert slowly fell asleep. She smiled in ecstatic glee as he tried to speak with his Pokemon.

"He can't hear...you...asleep..."

"Damn it, I didn't pack any Awakenings...Swampert, return!"

Courtney watched as his Pokemon was summoned back to his master. Everything was going according to plan. "Crobat, use Feint Attack." The boy was taken aback as Crobat flew in front of him and whacked him with his strong wings. With good luck, Brendan would probably be in a concussion and she would be triumphant. He fell back and before he landed on the floor, she caught him.

"What the-"

She placed a finger on his mouth. "Shhhhhh....Crobat, use Hypnosis..."

Her nemesis was asleep. She brought Crobat back into his ball and stared at the sleeping figure of Brendan. Her heart soared and lept, she was so close to him, and she blushed madly as she swayed him around like a baby. She had to restrain herself from drooling. Eventually, she had to put him down. Courtney called Maxie over to give him the news.

"Impressive. You have redeemed yourself."

"It was no...problem...Leader Maxie. So...what do you plan on...doing to him."

"I do not care what happens. If you want to kill him, then it is no burden on me. He is all yours, Courtney."

"Mine? All...mine? Him....mine..."

She carried the boy back to her office, set him down on the couch. She grabbed a pillow and blanket for him. She then plopped on the reclining chair and watched him. She pondered what she would do to him. Maybe a day or two in the torture chamber would satisfy her....wishful...desires and wishes. Finally, a human subject to use. Just like a rat in a maze. Brendan interested her in many ways, but she always wished to see him break. Wanted to see him follow her every command.

"You are such an...interesting...trainer, Brendan."

She pecked him on the cheek and walked back to her computer, and pressed on the Internet icon. She had much, _much_ research to do tonight.


End file.
